Somebody Like You
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: COMPLETELY EDITED!
1. Ginny's Letter

Somebody Like You

Summary: Ginny's life is going pretty smoothly, but she always feels as though something's missing. See where the road leads when she finds that something special in that special someone.

CHAPTER ONE: Ginny's letter.

Ginny couldn't complain. She may not have been exactly the richest girl, with a lot of money, or clothes, or jewels, but she still had quite the life. Her little apartment flat wasn't the biggest, but that was ok for her, because she didn't need a lot of space just for her.

Ginny had just graduated from Hogwarts not even a month ago, and was now working at Madam Malkin's. Maybe it wasn't the fanciest of jobs, but she need not worry, since she just started her independent life.

But there was one thing that she didn't care for as much. She always felt as though something was missing. She sometimes felt lonely. Sure, she had her cat Amie, but she didn't get many visitors. Except for Ron and Hermione, who were already married and lived together, but they didn't really have the time to come visit.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were quite busy with their grandchildren. Every day when Percy and Penelope, Bill and Sandy, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, and Charlie and Paris went to work, they would drop their kids off with Mrs. Weasley, while Mr. Weasley would work, so Ginny decided not to interfere. They were always busy. But she understood anyway.

On her days off, Ginny would usually lay down on the couch and read the new edition Witch Weekly or clean around the house a little bit. On this particular day, when she had already done everything there possibly was to do, she became even more bored. She just sat on the couch with Amie wondering what to do. "What should we do today?" She asked her cat. The cat just purred and ran off her lap. "Gee, thanks." She said.

She soon found herself allowing her eyes to roam, as her mind began to wander off. She began to think back to Hogwarts. To how she was never bored, and never lonely, no matter what she did. She remembered when she and Hermione would go for walks every afternoon and talk about their secret crushes. She remembered laughing as she and Harry played wizard's chess on chilly autumn afternoons.

Harry. No matter how hard she tried, her secret crush on Harry had never completely disappeared. She'd sometimes find herself thinking about him, and longing to see him. But she knew that he didn't like her like that. They were just friends.

But even so, Ginny had nothing to do, so she decided to write him a letter. She hadn't seen him since her graduation when he came to visit Hogwarts. She smiled, and the thought of Harry had made her blush. She forced herself to stop smiling. "No. You don't love Harry romantically anymore. You're just _friends_ with Harry." She cursed herself for being so foolish. She ran to her room to get out her stationary. She sat on the chez lounge in her room, and wrote.

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow, it seems like forever since we've talked! How have you been? I can't complain. I've moved out of the Burrow, and into my own little flat. It's pretty small, but hey, I don't need a lot of room.It's actually quite cozy and peaceful by myself._

_It's just me and the cat and pigwidgeon. It does tend to get pretty lonely around here. I haven't really seen Hermione or Ron since the wedding, and I don't DARE go to the Burrow because of all the crazy nephews and nieces!!! I haven't seen you in forever! I miss seeing you around! If you ever want to come on over here, just come on over. I could use the company. _

_So how's Quidditch on the team going? I always thought you'd become either an Auror or a quidditch player! Work's been ok for me. The pay isn't that bad. Oh yeah, I work at Madam Malkin's…I don't know if I told you. Oh Harry you won't BELIEVE who I saw yesterday coming into the shop! Malfoy and Pansy! I doubled over with laughter. Pansy's still crazy over Draco. Draco is STILL a conceited jerk… I guess some things never change! _

_It's really quiet now a days since we're not at Hogwarts. What I miss the most is seeing my friends…and even my family. I haven't seen mum or dad since I've moved out, and they're constantly bustling around and in a hurry. _

_Well, I must be boring you with my sappy story, so I'll let you go. Please write me back! I can't wait to hear from you! I hope to talk to you soon. I miss you alot! Love always, Ginny._

Ginny reread the letter, and once it was to her satisfaction, sealed the envelope, and called for Pig. "Where is that bird?" She said to herself. She got off the lounge and found Amie watching Pig fly crazily around the room with a sort of hungry glint in her eye. "Oh no you don't." Ginny scooped up Amie and put her in her room until Pig was gone. "Come here, Pig. I need you to bring this right away to Harry. And DON'T leave him until you have an answer!! Bite him if you have to!" She said, tying the letter to Pig's leg. Pig sped off immediately into the early July sun. Ginny decided to take a nap. Maybe when she woke up, her letter from Harry would be here.

Deep inside, with all her heart, she wished that it would be here.

Here's the new and hopefully improved version of 'Somebody Like You'. I know I hadn't even finished it when I started to fix it, but I didn't feel that it was right. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

S.


	2. Harry's Response

Somebody Like You

Chapter Two: Response

Ginny sprang up from the couch. She had only been asleep for about ten minutes. She had been woken up by something pecking at her face. She looked around, wondering what it was, when she saw, of course, Pig hooting proudly, a response letter tied to her.

Ginny beamed at Pig. "Good boy!" She handed him a few owl treats. On the front of the letter, in what Ginny always considered Harry's signature color, emerald, was Ginny's name, written beautifully. Of course, everything Harry did was beautiful. She cursed herself again. "AARGH! Shut UP Virginia!" She yelled to herself. Amie and Pig stared at her for a moment, then went right back to whatever they were doing. She blushed at how foolish she was when it came to Harry.

Her crush on Harry had been just a childhood crush. She knew he didn't love her, and knew she should get over him, but even through her relationships with Michael and Dean…she still felt something for him. She tore open the letter, but trying to be careful so she didn't ruin the beautif-…the writing on the front. Inside was a short but sweet letter.

_Hi Ginny!_

_Long time no hear! How are you? I'm doing well, thank you. Congratulations on getting your own flat and getting a job! _

_Work's been going ok I guess. I'm doing what I love to do, and I'm getting reasonable pay, so I guess that's good. I'm sorry that you don't get many visitors. Life around here doesn't seem very lonely, at least not to me, first because I'm used to being by myself, second because I'm always so busy, I don't really have time to be lonely. I'd really enjoy visiting you! I miss you and Ron and Hermione a lot! Well I should probably let you go…but how about I stop by for a day or so? I'll apparate.. I Can't wait to see you! I'll come over whenever you'd like. I hope to see you soon. Have fun, and keep smiling! _

_Love always, Harry._

Ginny smiled. Harry was coming to visit her! She smiled at the letter. It was so Harry. She quickly got another piece of parchment and jotted:

_Harry,_

_Great! How about you come over now? See you later,_

_Ginny_

"Oh, I have to clean! Wait, I already did that. Well there's nothing to do but wait I guess." After she sent the response back with Pig, she bent down to pick up her magazine and sat down to read it for the third time. After about three minutes, she jumped up half a mile to a hand on her shoulder.

Again, an improved chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!

Love,

S.


	3. The Truth Comes Out, Unexpectedly

Somebody Like You

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out….Unexpectedly

Ginny turned around quickly, and was relieved to see that Harry was here. She smiled.

"Hi Harry!" She said, and stood up. Harry smiled. "Hi there Ginny…er- how are you?" He asked. Ginny smiled inwardly at the awkwardness in his voice. '_Some things never do change,' _She thought to herself.

"I'm good, you?" She answered as she walked over to him and hugged him. Sparks went up Harry's spine. "Good, good. I really missed you though." He said, and realizing what he said, they both blushed. "Y-you and Ron and Hermione, I mean. It's not the same without you guys around." Ginny nodded, though a little disappointed. "Yeah, me too." She said. "So how are things going? How's the job?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"It's good. It's not the most glamorous of jobs, but I'm just starting out I suppose. You?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, same with me. But I love what I'm doing so that's good enough for me." He said. She nodded and smiled. "You're right." There was an awkward silence, then Harry looked around.

"Nice house you have here. You're right…It does look quite cozy. Just enough room for you." He said. She smiled and looked around. "Yeah. Why don't I show you around?" She asked. He nodded. "That would be nice." Ginny nodded. "Right. Follow me."

They made their final stop in the guest room, the room Harry'd be staying in. It was quite a cozy room. It was a soft yellow color with one big window overlooking the lake inback of her house. There were two beds, and little bureau with a mirror. Harry thought it was quite nice. It was just Ginny's style…something he loved about the house the most.

But of course, everything about Ginny was nice. There was just something about her that made him want to hold her. He had always loved her, no matter what he made himself think. He had always wanted to be with her. Everytime he saw her he felt the urge to run up to her and tell her how he felt. But he knew he couldn't. He desperately longed to be with her, and hated himself for being to shy.

"Harry?" She asked again, though Harry hadn't heard her the first time.

"Ginny I love you." He belted out, without knowing what he had said. Her jaw dropped. He inwardly kicked himself furiously several times.

'_Great job, Potter. Have fun getting out of this one. Bloody bastard.' _ He thought to himself.

"E-excuse me?" She asked quite shocked. She had heard him alright, loud and clear, but just wanted it confirmed. This had to be a dream. Harry groaned inwardly and blushed furiously. There was NO getting out of this one. He took a deep breath.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know I probably just freaked you out. I'm really sorry. I'll just leave if you want me to. Merlin, do I feel like an idiot." He said, shoving his palms to his forehead as he turned for the door. But he felt her grab his arm and pull him back. He faced Ginny quickly, and noticed that her eyes were glazed.

"Harry…I want to know what you just said." She said, looking into his eyes. Her heart pounded furiously now. How she hoped this wasn't a dream. Harry took another deep breath. '_She might as well know now. It's been bugging you forever, and you know you need to tell her' _He thought to himself.

"I said…I…Ginny, I love you. I have since the first words you said to me, and I was just too foolish not to come out and say it. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, and I feel like an idiot about how I said it. That wasn't exactly the way I had planned on telling you." He said. Ginny's vision blurred slightly but came back quickly after. He felt the same way.

"Harry…" She said, as she lifted his chin up so that his eyes would face her. He looked up, and saw that she was slightly crying. Harry's heart pounded. He felt like an idiot now. _'There you go, Potter. Make her bloody cry. Smooth. Just bloody smooth.'_ He thought.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." He said. Ginny shook her head and smiled. He could be so oblivious sometimes. "No, Harry. It's just…I love you too. I've loved you forever too, I just figured that you'd see me as Ron's little sister and nothing more." She said. Harry's heart skipped a beat. She felt the same way.

He couldn't help but smile. He pulled her into a hug and sighed with relief. The two laughed. "I'm SO glad you feel the same." He said. She smiled and laughed harder. She felt like an idiot but at this moment, she didn't care. "So am I." She said. They pulled away slowly, and before Ginny knew it, the space between them closed, and her lips were on his.

This was the way it should be.

There you go…a COMPLETELY different chapter…not just improved. I deleted chapter three and started all over. I hope you like it! Please let me know! Read and Review!

S.


	4. Caught in the Act

Somebody Like You

Chapter Four: Caught in the Act and Reminiscing

"Well I am on duty, and the tour guides aren't really supposed to interfere with their tourists, but…" Ginny smiled, and took Harry's hand as she led him to the living room, where sunlight was pouring in. "…Now I'm off duty. So yes, Harry, I'd love for you to kiss me." He smiled. He kissed his new girlfriend with immense love. Ginny smiled through the kiss. "What?" Harry asked. She smiled. "Nothing. It's just…you're quite the kisser." He laughed. "Uh… thanks…?" He laughed as a slight blush crept up his cheeks. She nodded. "Now shut up and kiss me." She said. Harry laughed. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her slowly. She was all that he'd ever wanted.

Kissing her was so new, something so exciting and so wonderous to him. It was unlike kissing Cho or any of his other girlfriends. Those kisses were just…there. But these kisses were real. They were deep and had more meaning. Eventually, they began to gradually pick up the pace. Ginny led him to the couch, where they sat, still kissing. Eventually they were laying down. "I love you." Ginny said through the kiss. "I love you too." Harry answered. "You'd better." She smiled. "Oh yeah?" He laughed pulling away slowly. "Yeah." "Well I guess I could do that for you." "Good." She smiled.

Harry gazed into her eyes. She smiled. "What?" She asked softly, leaning in for another quick peck on the lips. "You're so beautiful." He said, staring at her. She smiled a soft, warm smile as her cheeks began to redden. She pecked his lips again. "You're the best man ever. Not to mention you're VERY handsome if I might add." She smiled. Harry flexed his muscles. "Well I AM the famous Harry Potter." He said. Ginny laughed. "My GOD you're pathetic. But it's cute." She said. He laughed. "I'm glad you think that my stupidity is cute." She laughed. Harry smiled. Again, they pulled into a kiss. But soon after, Ginny pulled away.

"Harry…I want this. I really do. But I think maybe we're taking this somewhat…fast. A relationship isn't just about snogging. It's deeper than that. Well, it's that too…but you know what I mean. I want to know you inside out. I want you to know me inside out. I really love you, and I think that we should start a little slower." She said. Harry nodded, though something inside of him felt as though it dropped slightly. Still…he agreed. They had to start this off slow.

"I agree. I think you're absolutely right. I want to know you until there's nothing more to know, and if it takes forever, then let it." He said. Ginny smiled.

"I love y-" but she couldn't finish. Harry took her into a kiss before she could continue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

A few hours later, the two of them were sitting together on the couch, laughing and reminiscing of the times they had at Hogwarts, and getting a head start on getting to know each other.

"Do you know the reason why I broke up with Cho?" He asked. Ginny shook her head as she held his hand. "Because I felt guilty. I liked you, and knew that I shouldn't pretend to love somebody when I knew my heart wasn't really in it. So, I decided to take some time to myself to just allow myself to think and sort things out." He said. Ginny smiled. "That's what I did as well. I knew that I couldn't love you, so I decided to see other people, but even so, I knew I didn't really love them. So, like you, I took some time for me to think." She said. Harry smiled. "Ginny…I really do love you. I want you to know this, no matter what may happen to us." He said. Ginny smiled. "I love you too." She said, and almost as if they read each other's mind, they kissed.

A loud 'POP' came from the kitchen, but the two ignored it. It was probably just her porch. But about a minute later, they heard a male voice. "Ginny…how the hell do you keep this place so clea-" The voice died out and Ginny pulled away from Harry quickly. Both her AND Harry's eyes went wide. Standing infront of them, with HUGE smirks on their faces, were Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ginny groaned. They were caught.

"So you two finally discovered your love for each other?" Hermione laughed. Ginny gave her sister-in-law her ever so famous death glare. Ron smirked. "No, really! You FINALLY got together!" He smiled. Harry did the same to Ron. "HA HA!!! I knew it! IN YOUR FACE RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Hermione said, poking his chest with her finger. He smiled. "Might I add that that was BEFORE we were married?" Ron said. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Marriage has NOTHING to do with it! I told you they would get together Mr. Weasley!" "Yes, and I knew it too. But if you might remember…marriage DOES have something to do with it. I said that they would get together after the wedding! Not BEFORE! Beat THAT Mrs. Weasley!" He said. "No you did not. You said that they w-"

"HELLO!!!? Could you PLEASE stop arguing here?! And who says that Harry and I are together?" Ginny said, blushing a deep, crimson red blush. "Uh…Gin, it was pretty obvious seeing as you and I were kissing on the couch." Harry said. "Oh yeah, but still…so what if we ARE together?" Ginny said, her eyes narrowing. Ron walked to the couch where Ginny and Harry were now sitting, and bent down. "Then I think it's great and I'm happy for you." He said, and kissed his sister in the same brotherly peck that he had when he and Hermione had gotten married. Ginny smiled. "Thanks Ron. Wow, you're in a good mood today." She said softly. He laughed. "I guess so." She hugged him. "Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled. "Aww, Ron, that was sweet!" She said, and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Uh…thanks…?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Now how about a 'Hi Brother! Hi brother's new wife! I haven't seen you two since the wedding. I love you guys!' " Ron said, laughing because he knew he was annoying Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed, as did Harry. They stood up.

"Hi Brother! Hi brother's new wife! I haven't seen you two since the wedding. I love you guys!" Ginny said sarcastically as she hugged Hermione. Hermione giggled. "You go Ginny." Ginny laughed. "Thank you." She smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed as he hugged his best friend. "How've you been, Harry?" Ron asked as he hugged him. "Uh, Ron, I see you every other day at quidditch." He said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah! That's right!" He laughed. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at him as though she were looking at a madman. "So glad I married him." She said, her face scrunched up. Ginny patted her on the back, teasing. "Yeah, I lived with him for sixteen years. I know how it feels to be thoroughly embarrassed. But don't worry. You get over it." She said. Hermione laughed. "So I'm not the only one." Ron looked at Hermione. "What was that?" He asked, walking slowly toward her. Hermione's eyes went wide. She knew what was coming. "Nothing!!" She said. Ron suddenly picked up the pace and scooped Hermione in his arms. She laughed hystarically as he threw her on the couch and began tickling her. Ginny laughed. "God, I hope this doesn't happen to me when I get married! You had BETTER not do that to me, Mr. Potter!" She laughed, but her head was screaming. She just used 'Mr. Potter' and 'Married' in the same phrase. What if Harry figured out what she had said? But she laughed anyway. "Don't worry, I won't. Maybe." He said. Ginny hit him playfully, though smiling inwardly.

"You watch it, Harry James Potter." She laughed. Harry smiled and kissed her. "I will, don't worry."


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

Somebody Like You

Chapter Five: The Way You Look Tonight

"God I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed now. If you need anything, just tell me. Love you." Ginny yawned. Harry nodded. "Alright. Love you too." He kissed her quickly and she went to her room, but stopped, then went back to Harry's room where they had been lounging around, still talking.

It had been two weeks since the two had been together, and Harry returned tonight. They decided that it would be ok for Harry to stay in the guestroom for the night.

"And Harry…if you get lonely, let me know. I'm here." She smiled, though she knew she was saying that more for herself, because SHE was the one that felt lonely without him. Already it was as though he was the air she breathed.

Harry smiled. "Alright, I will. I think I'll be fine though. Thanks. Goodnight love." She nodded and blew him a kiss. He clasped his hand to the air as if he caught the kiss. She giggled and headed to her room to get changed.

Once she was done changing, Ginny looked at the clock. 11:34. She yawned and went to the kitchen to get some water. It was another hot summer night, so she just had her thin nightgown on…forgetting that she had somebody else in the house. She walked into the kitchen, her eyes half shut, and opened the refrigerator.

"You look nice." Came a voice from behind her. She jumped. "JESUS HARRY, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She gasped. She looked down to what he meant when he said that. She lifted her head in horror. "Oh…Shit. I am SO sorry, Harry. I forgot you were here!" She said, becoming very uncomfortable. He laughed, walked up to her, and put his hands on her waist as he looked her in the eyes. "It's ok! You look beautiful." He said. She smiled. "Aww…thanks, Harry. You're so sweet!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what's missing?" She asked him. "What?"

"This." She took her wand out of her pocket, one arm still around Harry, and with a wave, music started to play. The song was called 'The Way You Look Tonight' By Elton John. She put her other arm back around his neck, and they slowly began swaying to the music. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry kissed her forehead. "I want to be with you forever." Ginny whispered to Harry. "I'm not going anywhere." Ginny nodded. That was all she needed to hear.

_And I can't explain_

_But there's something about the way_

_You look tonight_

_Takes my breath away…._

Ginny looked up, Harry looked down. She smiled as he kissed her. "How did you get so tall in such a short time?" She asked. "I don't know…why do you ask?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Well…seeing as you practically have to bend down to kiss me…but still…the tall look fits you. It's somewhat sexy." She smiled, though a blush creeped up her face. She really hadn't meant for that to come out.

Harry laughed and blushed at the same time. "I'm sexy? Well I appreciate that…but Gin, hun…I don't think that I've grown…I think you've shrunk." Her eyes narrowed and she hit him playfully. "Funny. But honey…am I REALLY short?" She asked, a look of mock sadness on her face. He laughed and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. "No, you're not. Well…you ARE short, but I like you just the way you are. In fact…I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled. She got on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I bet your parents are very happy at how sweet you are right now." Ginny said. At the mention of his parents, Harry's eyes glazed over a slight bit. Ginny got a look of concern on her face. "I hope they are." Harry said. "They are sweetie, they are." She hugged him tightly as the music slowly died away. "Are you ok for now?" She asked. He smiled. "I'm fine. See you in the morning. I love you." She kissed him quickly. "I love you too. Sleep well. Don't get too lonely!" She teased. "I won't. See you tomorrow."

Harry got into his bed and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Then something in the distance was knocking. He could hear it getting louder. He opened his eyes to see someone standing at the door. "Ginny?" He whispered.

"I think I'm lonely." Came Ginny's voice. Harry smiled softly…yet a bit of concern on his face. "Come in, hun." He said. She walked slowly over. He stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She said. "No, no, not at all. Is everything ok?" He asked. Ginny nodded. "Fine. I just missed you." She said. He nodded. "Ok. Come on." He took her hand, "You sleep here tonight." He undid the other side of her bed. "Harry…I don't want to interfere…"

"Interfere with what, my sleeping? It's fine, Ginny." Ginny nodded. "Are you sure, Harry? Because I REALLY don't mi-" But before she could finish, Harry too her into a kiss. He pulled away slowly. "It's fine, Ginny. Goodnight." He got under the covers. Ginny got under the covers. "Besides, I was getting lonely too." He said. "Well I'm here now." She said. He smiled. "Good." She moved in close to Harry, and Harry placed a protecting, warm, loving arm around her waist.

"I love you." He said. "I love you too."

Lyrics belong to Sir Elton John!

Steph


	6. Good Morning?

Somebody Like You

Chapter Six: Good Morning….?

Ginny kissed Harry's head and gently pulled herself out of his arms. He was still sound asleep. She got up, stretched, and carefully opened the door of her room, trying not to wake Harry.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" Came a voice from behind her. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and turned around. Harry was smirking at her with a quite satisfied look, seeing as Ginny tried not to wake Harry up, but failed.

"_**I** _was going to go make us some breakfast." She said, an eyebrow raised. "Without giving me a good morning kiss?!" He said; the smirk just seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I already DID kiss you." She said. "I don't seem to recall that!" Harry answered. "AARGH!" Ginny sighed and walked to Harry to kiss him quickly.

"Happy?" She asked. He nodded. "**Somebody's** in a bad mood today!" He teased. She hit him playfully. "Shut up, I'm NOT a morning person."

"I can see that." He laughed. Ginny smirked and threw the pillow at him as he laughed. She walked into the kitchen and opened the shade. It was raining quite hard, and the skies were very black. Ginny frowned.

She shut the shade and walked to the counter. She stopped. "Harry?" She said as he walked toward the refrigerator. "Yes?" He asked as he turned to face her. "I need to be held." She said. Harry smiled. "I can take care of that. Come here baby." She walked over to Harry and he put his protecting arms around her. "That better?" He asked, his head down, resting on her shoulder while her head was resting on his chest. He felt her shake her head to say no. "Just hold me for a few minutes." She said. He nodded and kissed the top of her head as he rocked her slowly. She pulled away so that she was at arm's length with him, and pulled in to kiss him. "Thanks Harry. I love you." She said after they pulled away. "Anytime love. I love you too."

"Harry, where'd I put my wand?" Ginny asked, searching around the kitchen. "WHAT?" He yelled, he was already in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. "WHERE'D I PUT MY WAND?" She yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW LOVE, KEEP LOOKING, IT HAS TO BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE."

Ginny shrugged. "Where the hell did I put that thing?" She said to herself. She was in quite a bad mood again. The door of the bathroom suddenly opened. There was Harry, with nothing on but a towel around his waist. Ginny blushed tremendously. She couldn't help but think that all of those years of quidditch payed off, and that was certainly alright with her.

"Uh…Ginny…did you ever think of a certain spell that can summon things…?" Harry said, an eyebrow raised. Ginny raised her eyebrows as she slipped out of her trance, then lowered them, blushing even more. Summon things? Surely he wasn't talking about…Oh, no. Her wand. Of course…. "Oh, right…huh huh…Accio Wand!" She said, and her wand came zooming into her hand. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

He walked over to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her nose quickly. "I've taught you well." He said, heading back to the bathroom. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him close so their noses were not even millimeters apart. "You do not leave without kissing me, Harry." She said quietly. He put his forehead against hers as their noses rubbed gently against each others. "Believe me, I don't want to." He said. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back with so much passion and love, and she gently parted her lips, inviting in Harry's tounge. Well of course, Harry accepted the invitation. He wrapped his arms around her waist over her very thin night dress, and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. They were now kissing quite fiercly, and they were quite close.

Harry had learned to let himself go around her. He learned that he didn't need to be so shy, and he learned to be open and to tell somebody when something was wrong. That was one of Ginny's qualities that Harry loved the most.

"H-harry…" She breathed into his lips with a smile on her face so that Harry's lips were against her teeth. "Yes?" He breathed back. She kissed him for longer, and then whispered "you may want to hold on to your towel." She giggled into his lips. He laughed. "Good idea." She laughed hysterically through the kiss, making Harry laugh as well. Tears were streaming down Ginny's face. They pulled away, breathing very hard and unsteady, both from laughter and the immensity of the kiss. "Not that I would mind the towel falling. And I'm sure you wouldn't mind" He said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh ha ha. Pervert." Ginny said, though she was now feeling so much better.

sorry for the short chapters...i hope you enjoy just the same!


	7. An Owl, A Visit and So Many Questions

Somebody Like You

Chapter Seven: An Owl, A Visit, And So Many Questions

"Ron called, there's no quidditch for me today, the whole field's drenched. I'll be here all day if you need me."

Harry helped Ginny get her coat on, though struggling quite a bit, because Ginny was running all over.

"Ok. Oh, I'm gonna be SO late! Oh, they're going to KILL me…or it could be worse, they could FIRE me! Oh, Harry!!!" Ginny said, rushing to the corner to get her umbrella. Harry finally managed to get the coat on Ginny, and immediately after it was on, she began rushing around.

"Why don't you just apparate?" Harry asked her. "BECAUSE Harry, this is a muggle neighborhood! You never know who's watching!"

"Whatever." Harry said, rolling his eyes, though laughing silently to himself.

"I don't see what's so funny about that…it's true! Muggles are nosey! Oh, Harry, my hair's gonna be all messed up! What am I gonna do? I KNEW this whole job wouldn't work! What if I get fir-"

"VIRGINIA!" Came Harry's voice from behind her. "WHAT? And PLEASE don't use that name!" She said exasperatedly, becoming slightly annoyed. Harry put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his tumb. "You'll be fine, love. You're hair looks beautiful. And don't worry, I guarantee you won't get fired. Have a good day at work. I love you." He said. Ginny smiled. "Thanks darlin'. You just made my day. I love you too." She took his hand and kissed him. She was so lost in the kiss that she forgot about work.

"Oh shit! Gotta run. But really, I don't want to. We'll make up for this, I PROMISE you! I Love you!" She called, rushing out the door that Harry opened for her, and opening her umbrella.

"Love you too." Harry called after her. He shut the door and walked to the couch, where he sat down and picked up one of Ginny's Witch Weekly magazines.

"That's my girl." Harry said to himself. He shook his head and laughed. But he couldn't help but feel proud of her. She really knew what she was doing. That was just another thing he loved so much about her.

"So, Hedwig…what should we do today?" Harry asked his owl. Hedwig hooted happily. Harry looked at the clock, which read 12:00.

"Why don't I go visit Ginny? The rain stopped, so I might as well take the car. Besides, it'll be nice to walk around Diagon Alley again. What do you say?" Harry said to his owl. Again, Hedwig hooted. Harry pulled on his sweatshirt, grabbed his keys off of Ginny's nightstand, and headed out the door. But before he could open his car door, a miniscule owl came swooping down toward him at a frightening speed. Harry recognized it right away as Pigwidgeon. He took the letter from Pig. Pig sped off as Harry opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

I'm SO sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing…but I have to ask you something. My mum invited the whole family to dinner tonight. Need I say more? Well, write me back soon; it's getting quite boring, yet quite busy at work….give me something to do! Thanks! I love you more than anything, darlin'! Ginny (Gin )

P.S. Like I said…I PROMISE I'll make this morning up to you. I LOVE YOU and ALWAYS remember that! I miss you baby!

Harry smiled gently and laughed. Of course he wanted to go! He hadn't seen the Weasleys for SO long. He smiled as he got into the car, and drove off downtown to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"YES, ma'am, for the third time, THEY…DO…COME…IN…EMRALD! Why-don't-you-go-and-see-Victoria. She'll- help-you." Ginny said, becoming rather annoyed as she TRIED to talk to a tiny old witch. The witch nodded, and headed off to one of Ginny's work members. Ginny giggled to herself as she rolled her eyes.

She headed off to her office, but was stopped by somebody placing their hands over her eyes.

"Hey Mione." Ginny said. The person removed their hands from her eyes. Ginny turned around to see Harry stading behind her.

"Gee…I'm glad I have the 'feminine' touch. How are you my Ginny?" Harry laughed as he touched his lips to Ginny's. Ginny smiled, rolled her eyes, and hit Harry's stomach playfully.

"Sorry. Mi used to do that to me all the time, so I figured it was her. Anyway…what brings you here, oh Mr. Love-Of-My-Life? It's great to see you." She said, getting on tiptoe to kiss his lips sofly. "I was bored, then you're little spastic owl delivered a letter, so I decided to come and visit you, oh Miss Love-Of-My-Life. I missed you too." Harry answered, lowering his head to kiss her back.

Both blushed when the whole store began applauding. Ginny took Harry's hand and lead him to her office. Once inside, she shut the door immediately.

"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked, his arms around her waist, while her hands rested on his chest.

"Just showing some deaf old hag some robes." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Now is THAT any way to treat a customer? I thought I'd taught you better, Virginia." Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. "Shut the hell up with that name and kiss me." Ginny said. Harry laughed. He kissed her ever so softly.

"I'm glad you're here." She said, her fingertips teasing his lips. "I'm glad I'm here too." Harry said, returning the favor by playfully kissing each of her fingertips. She laughed. "Now Mr. Potter, in my contract it says that there is to be absolutely NO sexuality in this building." She said, grinning. Harry raised his eyebrows. "_Sexuality_? What, may I ask, is so sexual about this conversation?" He asked, a look of mock seriousness on his face. Ginny laughed. "I don't know…but if we continue on this way….well…..let's just say….we don't want to take the risk if I want to keep my job. And I TOLD you I'd make it up to you tonight." She teased and winked. Harry's eyes widened in mock shock. "Virginia…you have a VERY dirty mind! Now WHERE did you get these ideas?"

"Harry…I'm a teenage girl. I get around. _Girls talk_, Harry James Potter. And DON'T YOU USE THAT NAME!" She said, moving her eyebrows up and down, then poking his chest firmly but playfully. Harry laughed. "Oh Ha Ha. But Ginny, we'll be at your parents tonight, although I suppose we can make up for it tonight before I leave." He said, and took her into a deep kiss. Ginny frowned.

"Harry," She asked quietly as she felt her heart drop in sadness. Harry would be leaving tonight.

"Mmm?" He answered. Ginny looked into his eyes. "I don't want you to leave." She said. Harry frowned. "I don't want to leave either, but Ginny, we'll see each other just as much, we're not far from each other! I can apparate anytime! So can you!" He said. Ginny smiled slightly. "I suppose so. It just won't be the same." He smiled and kissed her nose before kissing her lips.

She pulled away just barely and began to playfully bite his lower lip. He smiled. "I love you Gin-…" But before he could finish, Ginny put her index finger to his lips to shush him, and began to kiss him again. "I love you too Harry James Potter, and I will NEVER leave you." She said through the kiss. Harry nodded. Her fingers were running through his silky black hair.

And at this moment…Harry decided that he would be with Ginny forever. He had known it before…but it was never as clear as now. So many questions popped into his head. Did she love him as much as he loved her? Is it too soon?

He started to think about taking the next big step…

Rating may go up, for future chapters…


	8. Back To The Burrow

Somebody Like You

Chapter Eight: Back To The Burrow

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Ginny as they readied themselves to apparate to the burrow. Ginny nodded. Harry took her hand, and together they apparated.

The burrow was filled with the sounds of booming laughter from the men, the giggles from the children, and the heart-filled giggles of the women. Ginny couldn't help but feel at home. To Harry, being at the burrow was always his favorite pastime, but since his graduation from Hogwarts, he didn't get to see them as often. Tonight was definitely a night he was looking forward to, especially because he had decided that he needed to talk to Ron.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley spotted them, she squealed excitedly and hurried over to greet them. "Oh Harry, Ginny! Congratulations! I'm so happy! Ron and Hermione told us; I'm surprised it took you two so long! How are you dears?" She belted out as she took both of them into the same motherly embrace that they had know for so long and that filled each of them with so much joy and love every time. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Hi mum. We're alright. How are you?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry's cheek and answered, "We're wonderful! We've missed you so much!" Harry smiled. "We've missed you too!" Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly and rubbed Harry's cheek with her thumb.

"Well, congratulations, you two! I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that I'd like to see you two kiss!?" Mrs. Weasley said aloud, looking around as everyone started to cheer. Ginny blushed the same deep, Weasley-trademark-blush. "Muum!" She muttered. Harry laughed at Ginny.

That blush, that smile, those eyes. Her laugh, her touch, even her presence. Those were some things that made Ginny unique. Whatever she did, whatever she said, whatever happened, it was always still a wonder to Harry that she would always put a smile on, even if it was forced. She somehow knew how to bring light into anyone's life. Those were only some of the things that amazed Harry about Ginny.

"Now, now. Come on you two! Kiss! Harry doesn't mind, does he dear?" Mrs. Weasley stated, more than asked. Harry laughed. Ginny groaned and faced Harry. "If you really don't want to kiss me, that's alright with me!" Harry said, trying to hold in suppressed laughter, but didn't succeed. Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned. "Shut up, Harry, and kiss me." She said. Harry laughed as the two joined hands and kissed.

Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Ron all hooted happily; Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and all the other women 'awwed', and all of the children looked around to see what was going on. They finally pulled away, each bright red, but still with a smile on their face. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That was great, but it wasn't as good as the other day when you two were snogging away on the couch!" Ron yelled. "RONALD!" Hermione said sternly and hit his stomach, but Ron could tell she was trying her best to hide her smile. Ginny and Harry each blushed a deep red as everyone around laughed. Even Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Well now, come on children, dinner's ready." She said as she headed into the kitchen wiping her eyes. They all headed into the kitchen, and when Ron was next to her, she hit her son's stomach as the two laughed hysterically.

"And THAT, Harry, is my family for you." Ginny said, rolling her eyes as she took his hand and they headed into the kitchen. Harry smiled and chuckled. He definitely loved it here.

Well, the story is progressing and it's getting pretty good I'd say! Read and Review! Much appreciated!


	9. Conversing With Ron

Somebody Like You

Chapter 9: Conversing With Ron

After a wonderful feast full of food, family, and laughter, the family all gathered in the living room to reminisce of the times they had had as a family and at Hogwarts.

Harry chose this as the perfect opportunity to talk with Ron. Lately he felt the need to talk with him; to just free his mind.

As he finished putting away the dishes with Ginny, he decided he'd go now. "Gin, honey, Ron and I are going for a walk around the lake. We'll be back in an hour or so. I love you." He said. "I love you too. Have fun sweet heart." She said, and the two kissed. At that moment, Hermione and Ron walked in, hand-in-hand. Hermione smiled and sighed. "Aw, you two are so perfect." She said. Ginny smiled shyly and giggled. Ron laughed and rolled his eyes. "You ready, mate?" He asked Harry. "Yeah. Bye love. See you soon." Ron kissed Hermione quickly. "See you later baby." He said. Hermione laughed. "Love you. Have fun you two." She said, and Harry and Ron walked out.

Hermione and Ginny watched them leave through the window. "Those are our boys." Hermione said. Ginny nodded. "Yes. It's good to see them spend time together like this. They really love each other. They're like brothers." She said. Hermione nodded. "They are."

"So how're things with you and Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" Harry asked smiling as the two walked around the lake. The sun was setting and the sky was an orange-pink color. "Things are just so amazing." He answered. Harry nodded. " I'm really happy you two found each other. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever confess your love for each other, and here you are, eight years down the line, and married. You two are just such wonderful people. You really look like you have a steady grip on life together." Ron smiled and nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know Harry, I really, TRULY love Hermione. She's just like…like a gift from God, a fallen angel or something. Like she was sent to me for a reason. To keep my life together, to bring love to my life. I don't think things could possibly be better. I look at her, and wonder sometimes if I deserve such a person. She's too perfect, you know? I look at her, and just can't wait to spend my whole life with her. It's still a thrill seeing letters, and hearing people call her 'Mrs. Weasley'. The fact that she shares my name…it's just…so amazing. Every day I learn something new about her, and it's just…such a wonderful feeling. Nothing can ever replace it. Her love for me…it's so precious. She's so honest with me, she tells me her heart. She knows my thoughts…she knows what to do to make me feel better. And that smile just brightens any room. I just want to hold on to her forever and never let go."

Harry looked at his friend. It was as though he was seeing a new side to Ron. It was with that speech that he knew his best friend had become a man. "Wow." Was all Harry could say, "I can really learn a lot from you two. I hope Ginny and I are as close as you two." Ron nodded and smiled. "I do too."

"Ron…there's a specific reason I brought you out here though." Harry said as his heart suddenly started doing flips. Ron looked up. "Ok…what is it, Harry?" Ron said, tilting his head slowly in curiosity. He wondered why Harry was suddenly acting so nervous.

"I'm going to ask your father, too, but I just wanted your approval first…because, well, you're my best friend and Ginny's brother…Ron…I would like your permission to marry Ginny." Harry said quickly, looking up from his feet. Ron's jaw dropped. Before he could say anything, though, Harry continued.

"I know we haven't been together for long, but I just love her so much. She's my world, and I want to know her inside out. I've known her for practically eight years, and now my feelings are stronger than they've ever been. I love her more than words, and I'm willing to give my life for her." He said. Ron's face turned red from happiness, and a smile burst to his face.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! CONGRATULATIONS HARRY!" Ron said, and the two of them began laughing excitedly and hugging each other. "Thank you SO much, Ron! She means the world to me, and I PROMISE to treat her well. I'll take care of her and love her and cherish her forever." Harry said. Ron smiled. "I know you will." "I'm going to tell Hermione tonight, but nobody else. I want this to be a surprise." He said. Ron smiled and nodded. "Of course. Congratulations, Harry. I'm really happy for you."

When the two walked back, the sun was already down, and Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch, reading magazines and talking and laughing together. Harry and Ron approached them, and Ginny smiled. "How was it?" She asked. Harry smiled. "It was great. Ginny…you're beautiful." Harry said, kneeling in front of her and kissing her hand. Ginny smiled. "Oh, Harry, thank you. What's this all about?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Nothing, just that I love you." He answered. "Oh, Harry. I love you too. You know, I missed you while you were gone." She said, smiling. Harry laughed. "Oh yeah?" He said. She smiled and nodded. She lifted his head with her hand and kissed him softly and slowly. Hermione and Ron smiled. "Um…Hermione, I think Harry would like to see you for a few minutes." Ron said. Harry smiled as Ginny looked at him curiously. Hermione nodded, a questioning look on her face. "Sure."

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "I'll be back soon love. I love you." He said. Ginny smiled. "And I love you."


	10. Up On The Rooftop

Somebody Like You

Chapter 10: Up on the Rooftop

Harry brought Hermione to his favorite place at the Burrow to sit and think, or to sit and talk with Ron and Hermione. Together they climbed through the attic window to the roof. Hermione gasped. "Now I remember why we came up here so often." Together they looked up. The stars were shining bright in the new-fallen darkness. The moon shone whole, its light reflecting off the water just right, making every surrounding area- well, magical. It was absolutely beautiful.

Harry smiled. He remembered how often he would come up here and think of Ginny. Hermione soon interrupted his thoughts. "Harry…what would you like to talk to me about?" She asked. Harry snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Hermione…Ron and I were talking, and I was blown away by some of the things he said. I've always wanted a love as true, and deep, and real as yours. He said you were like his saving grace. He told me of his love for you, and how he wouldn't be able to live without it. He TRULY loves you Hermione. You're his gift from God.

You're who Ron needs, Hermione. And he says he wants to make SURE you know how much he loves you, and that he's thrilled that you two now share the same name. He's an amazing man, and I could really learn from him. Do you know what he said? He said he doesn't know if he deserves such an amazing person as you." When Harry finished, he looked up again at Hermione, and saw that she had tears streaming down her face, and that she was sobbing happily.

"H-he said that?" Hermione barely whispered. Harry nodded. "He did. He loves you Hermione, and he wants you to know this and to remember this forever." Hermione smiled as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Ron." She whispered to herself. Harry smiled. "And Hermione…I'd like to tell you something." He said. Hermione smiled. "Yes?" She asked. Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm asking Ginny to marry me." Hermione squealed excitedly and began to sob happily as she kissed Harry's cheek and took him into her warm sisterly embrace. "Oh, Harry! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" She said. Harry laughed. "I don't even know if she'll say yes yet!" Hermione smiled. "Oh, Harry, of COURSE she will!" Harry smiled. That was all he needed to hear.

"You know, Hermione…I really do love you and Ron. You are my best friends, and I'm so proud of and happy for you." He said. Hermione smiled. "And we love you, Harry."

Ron walked over to Ginny and sat next to her as he took her into an embrace. "How's my favorite sister doing?" He asked. Ginny laughed. "She's doing great. She couldn't be any happier." She smiled. Ron nodded. "Good. You know, Ginny…I want you to be happy in whatever you do. I really love you. You know that right?" He asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I do know that. And I love you too Ron. With all of my heart. You, and Hermione, and Harry…you're my best friends and I don't know where I would be without you guys. Especially you. Thank you for being such a wonderful brother." She said, and kissed Ron's cheek. He smiled. "I try." Ginny chuckled.

At that moment, Harry and Hermione walked in. Ron looked at Hermione, and began to get slightly worried…there were tears in her eyes. But before he could say anything, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly as she started to sob happily.

"Oh Ron! My love! I love you SO much! Thank you for loving me! I know I can be complicating sometimes…but thank you so much for putting up with me I love you! And I'm glad we share the last name as well!" She belted out. Ron laughed and rubbed her back. "Ron…did you mean what you said?" She asked as she pulled away so that they were at arm's length. Ron nodded and kissed her between her eyebrows.

"Every word." He said. Hermione smiled and the two got lost in a deep kiss. Ginny smiled as she walked to Harry and hugged him. "Come on, I think these two could use some quiet time. And remember….I still owe you for this morning." She said, cocking an eyebrow. Harry suddenly felt a jolt of excitement somewhere in his stomach. He grabbed her hand, and together, they apparated, leaving Ron and Hermione to their little 'snog-fest', as Ginny called it.

Ok, so...as some of you followers of this story may have realized, this version is rather different. i did change it, and erase the other one. this process has taken me well over 6 months, and now i'm ready to continue fresh. i am now (finally) working on chapter 11, though i can't say when it should be up...

many thanks to my beta reader, elisabeth, for putting up with me ( :) )


End file.
